Green Lantern: Hearts a Fire
by D.Torres
Summary: Set in Volume 3, after the Circle of Fire event. Tells the tale of Kyle Rayner and his new lady love. One Shot Revised 4-16-11


**Green Lantern: Hearts a Flame**

Sector 2814 – Planet: Earth

It is late in the evening as the rain beats against the glass windows of the apartment I share with my lover. Inside of our shared residence the only light in the room is coming from the candles Kyle has lit up. Soft romantic music is playing in the background as we are locked in our very intimate embrace. The melody is joined by the squeaking of our mattress springs, and the moans and groans I am making as Kyle and I slowly make love.

His artistically gifted hands leave my hips and slowly move up along my sides. I shiver as his finger tips caress my skin. I shudder some more as his fingers trace the counters of my curves and then glide up and across my stiff protruding nipples. I love the look on his face as he plays with my breasts... breasts that I know he can't get enough of. In the past I have made it abundantly clear that he is the only man that I want or will allow to touch them and that my tits are the only ones his is ever allowed to touch so long as we are together. Taking his hands I place them firmly on my breasts and he takes a soft, yet firm grip of my 38DD breasts. He traps my nipples between two fingers and begins to pinch them together as he kneads the flesh of my mammaries . Despite the fact that my physiology makes me physically invulnerable I am quite capable of feeling pain, and pleasure. I smile and moan as he pleasures my tits and relish the fact that it does not take a super man to excite my pleasure sensors... just a loving one.

Due to the stimulation to my breasts, coupled with the marathon like love making session we have had, I am now on the edge of an intense orgasm. I begin riding him harder and using my muscles clamp down on Kyle's cock. We groan at the pleasure we each give and receive and it is not long before we reach our mutual release. I gasp as I feel him shooting his essence into me. I lower myself down on his cock one last time and scream as I climax. After my crescendo I wrap myself around him as he wraps his strong arms around me. He kisses my brow and tells me how much he loves me. I kiss his chest and whisper my love for him as I relax into his body. His chest is damp with sweat but the feel and smell of him is intoxicating. I am just as drenched and he wouldn't have it any other way.

As I listen to the music in the room and the rain beating against the window I can't help but think back to the first time I met him and how unimpressed I was with him. Strange huh?

Kyle Rayner, the man that I would fall head over heals in love with... God, I can't even believe I'm thinking this... much less feel it.

I remember it like it was only yesterday. I had just saved a group of civilians and been called Supergirl for the bazillionth time. I can't tell you how annoying that is as my figure outclasses hers. I was contacted by Oracle and was rather surprised as I had not been involved with the JLA in quite some time. However, Kyle had requested major league help and Oracle contacted me. As it turned out the threat was someone called Oblivion and he was classified as a universal threat. As it turned out Oblivion was the sentient construct of Kyle's ring, created before Kyle had truly mastered the ring. With the aid of Adam Strange, The Atom, Firestorm and myself Kyle was able to defeat his creation and trap it away where it would never harm anyone again.

The next time I encountered him was when he tracked me down in, at the time, seldom used secret identity to ask me a very special favor. Kyle explained that he was a free lance artist in his civilian life and after meeting me the first time had felt inspired. I must have looked very intimidating in my business suit as Kyle actually blushed and started stammering for a moment. I watched him with a smirk on my lips as he mustered up the courage to ask me to pose for him. I was initially going to answer yes right away but he then requested the piece be of me semi-nude. He was very brave and very sincere in his request. Something about the way he did it (sans mask too) reminded me of the Emerald Knight he had unknowingly conjured with his ring. I was about to decline his offer but as I opened my mouth I found myself still answering yes... much to his and my own surprise. I will forever remember the look of absolute astonishment when I agreed. I thought for sure that he would die of shock at my response. We made arrangements for him to come over to my apartment that Friday night.

When the day arrived I found myself both eager and terrified. I know from talking to Diana that Kyle is a kind person who has suffered quite a few hardships since taking up Hal Jordan's legacy. Despite my own personal contempt for Mr. Jordan's macho attitude, I am forced to admit that he was a great hero and left very large shoes to fill. Kyle had done a remarkable job filling them considering he has had to figure everything out on his own. He rang the door bell at four-thirty in the afternoon, right on time. I buzzed him in and when he knocked on my door I was surprised to see he had brought a picnic basket in addition to his art supplies. Kyle set everything out on my table and we ate the food he had brought with him while chatting a bit. When we were done eating and cleaning up I nervously asked him how he wanted me. Kyle blushed and we both laughed at the statement as I felt myself go flush for probably the first time ever. Kyle asked if I had a large terry cloth robe and when I informed him I did he suggest that I change out of my clothes and into the robe before we got started.

Getting up from the table I walked to my room and I could feel his eyes on me but while this was not new for me something about Kyle made me feel sexy in a new way. I don't know why to this day but I felt like a model and began walking in a sexy manner until I reached my room and shut the door. Propped up against the wooden object my head fell back and I had to stifle my laughter with my hand as I could not believe I had just done that. I walked into my closet and removed my robe, placing it on the bed. I took off the blouse and slacks that I had been wearing that day and remembering what we had discussed removed my black bra. As I stood clad in my black bikini underwear I heard Kyle knocking on my bedroom door. When I replied yes he suggested that we do this in my bedroom. I was about to put my hand through the door and hit him when Kyle stuttered out, "I mean... I would like to paint the portrait of you in your bedroom, with you on your bed. I will be over to the side." I opened the door and there he was, blushing and when he finally managed to swallow he pointed to the spot where he was setting up his easel and canvas.

I gave him a break and proceeded to take my place on my bed. I climbed on the mattress, covers back and knelt on my knees. I position my body at about a 35 degree angle facing slightly away from him. My upper body was turned towards Kyle and I was looking straight ahead. When Kyle closed his eyes I removed my robe and drew up my red satin sheets. I pulled the soft material up and used it to cover the front of my black bikini underwear and up against my breasts. My well defined legs, my shoulders and the swell of my cleavage were left exposed. I let Kyle know I was ready and he opened his eyes. A consummate professional, Kyle studied my form for several minutes. I felt myself blush as he did this but just when I was going to ask if he wanted me to move he placed his pencil on the canvas and began to work. Kyle never took his eyes off of me and I was amazed that he seemed to be able to manipulate the pencil while never breaking his gaze from me. After some time he turned his attention to the canvas. I watched as focused on the artwork in front of him. As I gazed forward I listened to his pencil as it danced over the paper. Occasionally he would flip it and erase but then he would immediately return to the sketch. I could see the commitment in his eyes as he worked. While some might have continued to gawk at me even in this state of undress, he looked only when he needed to. This continued for quite some time until he put his pencil and heavy eraser down. I watched as he stood up, stretched and gave a large exhale.

Kyle then turned his back to me and said, "You can cover up for a bit Karen, its break time."

Upon getting dressed I asked Kyle if I could see the portrait. He nodded and I walked from my bed to his easel. When I looked at the piece I was floored at what I saw.

Kyle's portrait was amazing. There were simply no other words to describe it. He had drawn me in simple gray tones and in what was realistically a short while (by some standards), had created an almost photo realistic image of me with nothing more than pencils and some artistic tricks as he called it. He had not embellished or diminished any details of my physique as some might have done. If I were to have him take a black and white photo of me in the same pose it would be a mirror image of Kyle's portrait.

"Do you really have to paint this?" I inquired.

"Do I have to? No. However I did promise you a painting. " Kyle stated.

"Promised me?" I replied in shock. At no point in time did I think that Kyle was giving me the portrait.

"Of course. Did you think I was going to give it to Guy Gardner or Booster Gold?" Kyle inquired.

It was at that moment that things changed for me. I didn't even realize I was moving. Our eyes were locked as my hands came up to rest on his shoulders. Placing my right hand behind his head I drew his face to my own. Our eyes shut as our lips met in what started out as a soft kiss. Neither of us broke the kiss and that one soft kiss quickly turned into another, and another, until they became a series of very passionate kisses. Kyle kept his hands wrapped around my waist the whole time, never once being ungentlemanly. I knew at that moment that he was a keeper.

That was seven months ago.

We dated for over three months before the first time we made love. I was prepared to let him into my bed after one month but he wanted to take it slow, make sure that we were in love before we made love. I know that sounds corny, even Kyle said it was but he stated that I was very special and that he didn't want to rush into things as he had done before. I knew at that moment that I was deeply in love with Kyle Rayner and that for the first time in my life I wanted to share my life with this person.

As I lay in my lovers arms I knew that he was still wide awake and from the erection poking my side knew that he was ready and willing for more loving. Moving my hand to his erection I lovingly ran my finger tips along the underside of his large member. Kyle let out a low groan as I wrapped my soft hand around his dick and slowly stroked it. I do this for a few minutes, gradually jacking him faster. While doing this I move down Kyle's body, and when I am level with his cock head I lick the crown several times with my tongue and then swirl around it before carefully taking it into my mouth.

I suck his large cock for some time before releasing it. I then wrap my large mammaries around his member and as the tip of his member comes into view I continue licking it. Kyle insists I stop and I know it's because he wants me… or more specifically, he wants in me. Rolling me onto my back he folds my legs over until my knees are by my head. He then plunges deep inside my wet slit. I love how he fills me and let him know by pulling his head to mine and capturing his lips in another soul searing kiss. He begins to thrust into me and I release his lips so that I can moan my appreciation.

The head of his cock is buried deep within me and I can feel every inch of him as he moves his cock in and out of me. His catches my bouncing tits in his hands and begins to knead my breasts as he continue to love me as only he can.

"Kyle… oh Kyle." I moan as I feel the head of his dick penetrate my cervix. He stops for a moment when it becomes lodged and releases my legs. It is in just right and I always insist on helping him along. I wrap my legs around him and my arms hold him against my chest. My heels come up behind his cheeks and we begin our rhythm. I grunt as he plunges forward, my heels pushing against him to aid in my penetration. He is kissing my face, my ears, and my lips as we make love. I know he is close, so am I. He pushes forward once more and unload into me. I clinch my teeth as I come, the feeling of his sperm in my womb sets me off every time, no matter how close or far I am from climax. This time, I was ready.

Kyle carefully extracts himself from me but does not break my hold on him. He grabs the top sheet and pulls it up over us I twist my body and he is spooning me. His left hand claims my breast and his right arm comes up under my pillow so he has me in his loving arms. I mash my ass into his softening cock. He loves it when I tease him like that. He kisses my neck and shoulder.

"I love you Karen Star." Kyle whispers.

I snuggle against him. "I love you Kyle Rayner."

Epilogue:

2005 was the year of change. It was our five year anniversary as a couple and Kyle told me it was time for a change. I was preparing myself to hear his, "It's not you it's me speech". I remember feeling my eyes tear up as he asked me to look at him. I must admit, the tears fell the moment I was presented with the largest diamond I had ever seen. Kyle lowered himself to one knee and asked me to make him the luckiest man alive and marry him. I was utterly speechless as he slipped the ring onto my finger. Here I was, one of the strongest women on the planet and I couldn't even find the strength to reply to his question. Pulling him carefully to his feet I nodded yes.

I had not met Kyle's mother until we became engaged but she immediately treated me like the daughter she'd never had. It was very difficult at first as I was not use to such affection not remember my family or where I cam from. However she never treated me with anything other than love and I quickly dropped the emotional barriers I had erected over my heart all these past years. She helped me pick out the perfect dress and several other items for our wedding night, something that seemed to embarass me more than her.

I was not sure where to have the wedding but Kyle informed me that he had found the perfect place to hold the event and that he had been guaranteed perfect weather for our wedding. As it turned out the location could do all this as our ceremony was held on Mogo, the Green Lantern Planet. Kyle stood before our guests with John Stewart and Guy Gardner as his best men. All watched as Superman led me down the isle. Clark was the closest person to me that I considered family and I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to give me away. Stargirl and Hawkgirl were my maids of honor and looked absolutely stunning in their bridemaid dresses (but not better than me of course).

After the ceremony we took a long honeymoon through the galaxy and enjoyed the many sights and wonders of the great beyond. Before returning to Earth and our new home.

Our life would hit a but when I learned during the new "Crisis" that I was actually Kryptonian from a parallel Earth (Earth 2). On that world I was their version of Supergirl, thus the cousin of Kal-L (and a cousin of Earth 1's Kal-El). We stopped all the bad guys but immediately after the heroes declared victory I flew off in a feat of blinding speed. I was gone so fast Superman could not even call out my name before I had broken orbit. I was on Oa when Kyle finally found me. He took me in his arms and asked me what was wrong. As I wrapped my arms around him I informed him that while I was happy to finally know who I was and where I came from I was utterly heart broken that I would be unable to give him the family that he deserved. Recently we had been discussing having a family of our own, a fact that brought much joy to Maura, Kyle's mother. The thought of depriving them of this family based on her biology was very heart wrenching to Kara. Kyle kissed my brow and reassured me that no matter what the future held for our family, he would always be there for me.

As it was, fate found a way give the Rayner family what it wanted in the end. The Ion entity took it upon itself to alter Kyle's DNA making him compatible with my DNA. I must tell you it was a great surprise when I woke up, cover my mouth and raced for the toilet. After this happened for several days straight I became quite concerned. Kyle was equally worried when he returned from one of his off world missions and found me throwing up the entire content of my stomach. After being scanned by Dr. Midnite he broke the news that despite what was thought to be genetic incompatability, we were pregnant. I think I almost broke doc when I gathered him in my arms to give him a bear hug.

Luckily, I didn't.

That was five years ago to the day and Kyle and I now have five children. Our first child turned out to be triplets and boy did I not let Kyle near me for a long time after they were born! Well… not too long. We had two girls and their older brother. They were followed by another girl and one more boy. We haven't decided if we are having any more children yet. I think we will let fate decide that one.

It is now 2011. Kyle is no longer a Green Lantern. Long story short, Kyle is a member of the Green Lantern Corp, just not as a Green Lantern. After acquiring the Entity of Will known as Ion, Kyle restored Oa to its former glory. Ganthet, Kyle's original Guardian, has taught the next generation of Guardians all that he has learned in he long life. The original guardians were flawed, the young girls and boys have spent much time learning from their mistakes so as not to repeat them. I can't help but smile every time I see the little ones. They look up to Kyle as a surrogate uncle, and such a dotting uncle he can be.

When the Green Lantern Corp was restored the first thing Ganthet did was have Mogo send out Green Lantern rings throughout the various 3600 sectors of space. Kilowog, who was saved from Nekron by Kyle, has resumed his position as the Lantern's Drill Sergant. The rookies, and reinstated vetrans, dubbed Kyle "The Torchbearer". One of the more controversial decisions my husband made was to help resurrect Hal Jordan. Kyle cleared Hal's name with the Lantern Corp and the heroes of Earth when he disclosed that Hal had been possessed by the Entity of Fear known as Parallax. To this day Batman still doesn't quite trust him but then who does Bruce truly trust? To be honest while I thought Hal was attractive his attitude towards me has always sucked, so I tend to side with Bruce any ways.

As Ion Kyle second only to Ganthet and has no assigned sector. He simply goes where and when he is needed. Salaak, Kilowog and the new Honor Guard fall in behind him. In recent times since the the Corp has been "rechared" several other corps, all channeling a different emotion of the Emotional Spectrum, have appeared throughout the galaxy. John Stewart is the prime Lantern for Sector 2814 with Guy and Hal as his backup.

As for me... I am now the Green Lantern for Sector 0. My children and their grandmother all live on Oa so we can be with Kyle. Maura moved with us to help watch over her grandchildren and to see the wonders that very few Humans have ever seen. The kids love grandma and she spoils them rotten. Kyle and I love watching her with them. We know that they will be very special, as does Maura, and we are doing our best to raise them to appreciate their gifts, and not taken them for granted.

One day our children may become Green Lanterns, or they may want to be planetary based superheroes... who knows what the future will bring, just so long as I have my emerald knight and my family at my side, the future will always be bright.

Beware our Power…

Green Lantern's Light!


End file.
